galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye Guy
Eye Guy appeared in season 1 of 1993 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Eye Guy is an eye monster created by Finster. Rita Repulsa had once employed Eye Guy's skills on Redna 2 to capture incredibly bright children to use their intelligence for evil. Eye Guy was one of Rita Repulsa's favorite monsters and Eye Guy seemed to show some attraction and loyalty to her, calling her "lovely" and "a sight for sore eyes". Eye Guy had an array of energy beam attacks he could launch from his various eyes, and could reassemble himself if blown apart as long as his main eye remained undamaged. Eye Guy's mission was to capture a highly-intelligent child so Rita Repulsa could absorb their intelligence. Eye Guy captured Billy's friend Willie and was challenged by the Power Rangers. Eye Guy proved to be invulnerable to their Power Blaster and had them on the ropes until Billy destroyed his main eye. Grown to giant size by Rita, Eye Guy was destroyed by the Megazord, freeing the child before Rita Repulsa could get to him. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated which then vanished when they were very near to the Rangers. One of these illusions was Eye Guy. Eye Guy was later recreated by Finster to attack the Rangers at the Spectre Theater. He later attended Rita and Lord Zedd's wedding, bringing a caged spider for "either a decoration or a light snack." After the reception, he was part of the monster army that fought and was destroyed by the Thunderzords. Eye Guy, serving under King Mondo and the Machine Empire this time, was one of the many monsters that aided the Empire in the raid on Phantom Ranger's home planet in the United Alliance of Evil's invasion of the universe. When Zordon's Energy Wave washed over the planet, Eye Guy, along with the rest of the forces, was destroyed and reduced to dust. Eye Guy was last seen in the finale of Lightspeed Rescue when Queen Bansheera attempted to open a gateway to the Shadow World. He was among the undead monsters seen in the gateway. Eye Guy is evil, cruel, sinister, villainous, devious, cold, psychopathic and calculating monster. He is very loyal to Rita and is ready to do anything for her. He is also very spiteful, vicious, despotic, unscrupulous, malevolent and ruthless. He is also very sadistic, because takes pleasure of kidnapping children. Towards the rangers, he is unsympathetic and hateful. But ￼towards his own allies Eye Guy is charismatic, helpful and protective. Rita cared about him and he was her favorite monster. Towards her he shows his lovely side. So he is sinister, but also comedic character. Powers and Abilities * Beam attacks from various eyes * Reassembly as long as main red eye is undamaged. * Can restore his body. * Can absorb human intellect. See Also * Dora Argus Category:Characters Category:Animate Objects Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Cansino Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Males Category:Aliens